


Tied

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Paul has a great stress-relief method.





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning I haven’t seen all of Discovery yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Paul’s complaining before the doors have even shut behind him, which is hardly new, but it’s still unpleasant. Hugh appreciates _peace_, something that Paul alternatively heightens and diminishes. This is one of the latter times. The book in Hugh’s hands falls into his lap, finished for the night, as Paul walks straight to the side of his bed and rants, “Can you seriously believe him? I’m a scientist, not a solider! I didn’t come here to build him a weapon, but he treats me like a... a...” He breaks off in a frustrated growl.

Hugh knows. But he doesn’t cut in, because there’s nothing he can say that’ll help. Lorca’s the captain. And Starfleet, somehow, always backs him up, even when it sounds like Paul’s pleading for common sense and any form of safety.

Paul practically vibrates with annoyance and anger. He lifts his hands, gesturing uselessly, back to steady complaints, and that’s when Hugh’s eyes catch on the flash of metal under his sleeves.

He’s worn _those_ cuffs.

Paul designed those cuffs himself, a project that barely took half a day to complete but has brought them countless hours of delight. They were made solely in Paul’s spare time, though almost all of his time usually goes to Engineer and the more ‘important’ projects. They’re only ever used off-shift, when the two of them have time and, more importantly, privacy.

Seeing them tells Hugh exactly what his partner needs. There’s only one reason Paul would ever go to work in those, and that’s for a constant reminder, the thrill of anticipation for what he’ll get after his shift. 

Hugh puts his book on the shelf beside their bed, then hops off and circles around Paul. Paul’s babbling cuts off at Hugh’s proximity, and he steps back when Hugh closes in on him. The back of his knees hits the edge of the bed. Hugh gives Paul a little shove, and Paul falls backwards onto the mattress. He already looks breathless.

He mutters, “Hugh...”

Hugh climbs right up beside him, grabs both wrists, and slams them up against their makeshift headboard. The ring they’ve installed there connects with the cuffs, hissing as the lock activates. Paul’s breath audibly hitches. He gives his handcuffs a little tug, eyes instantly dilating. His pale cheeks flush over. He looks up at Hugh, obediently restrained.

The cuffs are safe-word activated. Paul could escape if he wanted to. But he never wants to. Hugh leans down to connect their mouths, then makes Paul forget all about _everything_ else.


End file.
